Holiday Party
by StormLover
Summary: In this sequel to Eclipse of the Heart, Ororo finds herself preparing for a night out with that special someone who has captured her heart in such a short time.


Christmas was right around the corner and Ororo didn't know what to get the man in her life. Being that it was a week and a half away, she knew she had time. Suddenly her mind turned from Christmas to the man she had grown to love, even more so than she had months ago, in such a short time. She sighed peacefully as she thought about him.

He wore his masculinity on his sleeve, leaving no room to question that he was an Alpha male…refusing to follow any authority but yet willing to yield to her.

A master mechanic and carpenter, he could build anything he put his mind too, yet he had worked over the last few weeks to build a relationship with her.

A loner, he was comfortable being alone for long stretches of time, yet he couldn't wait until her last class so they could spend the rest of the evening together, doing everything and nothing.

He frequented seedy bars where fights were the norm and bloodshed didn't cause a stir, but yet, he had accompanied her to several shows in the city including an opera, filling out the tux so much, it was like it was made especially for him. That was the first time she became jealous. Jealous of all the admiring looks that came his way. He laughed it off, telling her that he had eyes for only her and he sealed the thought with a deep kiss that left her panting.

So caught up in her thoughts of him, she hadn't heard him enter the greenhouse where she stood, staring out the open window, her hands deeply embedded in the moist soil in the pot in front of her. She jumped slightly when his hands made contact with hers. Her eyes looked down and quickly up into the face of the person who just occupied her mind.

"Miss me?" he asked simply, leaning over and gently kissing her lips. He pulled away and smiled at her as his hands massaged hers through the soil. How he made that simple act an erotic one, she would never know. She didn't know when she removed her hands from the dirt and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to get more of the "sugah" she craved, his gentle kiss an appetizer.

Now conscious of her actions, she was careful not to get dirt in his hair as their lips met again, deeper this time, full of the passion that had erupted between them since that first kiss at the Halloween Ball. When things were like this, they couldn't get enough of each other.

Pulling away to take a breath, she looked at him and saw the desire in his eyes that matched the response she felt below. They had decided to take things slow but oh, how hard it was not to take the next step in their relationship. The days were easy to get through, the distraction of the school and training helped to ebb the sexual tension. Oh, but when night fell or when the day ended and it was nothing between them but space and time, things grew increasingly difficult with each kiss they shared.

"Logan, I…" she began, wanting him to know how much she wanted to but he stopped her words with another deep kiss. She felt as if she was drowning, struggling to grasp onto something tangible to keep her from going under. Unfortunately, the only tangible thing to hold was the object of her desire and if she held him too close, well…

Coming up for air again, she took a step backwards on wobbly legs. She weaved severely and found herself back in his arms again.

"Dammitt, why do you have to be so damn sexy?" she asked rhetorically, realizing she said it aloud when she heard his soft chuckle.

"Ya think I'm sexy, 'Ro?" he asked, snaking his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"No, I was talking about someone else," she joked, in an attempt to break some of the sexual tension in the air.

His eyebrow rose slightly. "Oh really? Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to take it up a notch if ya are thinking about someone else, while ya kissin me," he said, in a low growl, that caused her to become more aroused. She watched him take a subtle sniff. He looked at her, a serious look in his eye, all of the joking forgotten.

"Ro?"

"Yes, Logan. That is what you smell. Darn you and your keen senses. Can I not keep anything a secret from you?"

"Ya tryin' to keep secrets, darlin'?" he asked playfully, pulling away slightly.

"From you? How can I?" she asked teasingly, walking over to her deserted pot.

"Well, I'm sure ya could find a way being as slick as ya are," he replied, referring to her past life.

"I'm sure I could as well, but what would be the fun in that? I've lived a life full of secrets. It's time to be out and open about things," she replied, talking more to herself than to him.

"Um, Ah guess," he replied, rubbing the back of his head, looking at her with a confused look. He snapped his finger, causing her to look up at him, "Now I remember why ah came looking for ya."

"Oh, it wasn't simply to seduce me?"

He looked at her with a hunger in his eyes as he moved in close, a hunter closing in on his prey. "Darlin' if I was trying to seduce ya, ya would definitely know it." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, hugging her to him. She leaned back into the embrace, loving every minute of it. She thoroughly enjoyed feeling his touch and found herself craving it constantly.

"Mmmm, I'm sure I will," she replied, moving her head so she could kiss him, "What did you want to tell me?"

"It's more like an invitation to a "pre-holiday party" at my favorite dive. Cass is having their annual cage fight and they asked me to come as one of the headliners since ah took home the grand prize last year. Ah figured why not since there hasn't been much going on lately."

"And there is only so many holographic opponents you can take," she supplied leaning forward to loosen his hold on her so she could turn and face him.

"Something like that. Normally ah would go solo but ah really want ya there with me, ya know, cheerin' me on," he said, seemingly shy all at once.

She wanted to laugh but knew it would not be appropriate so she smiled and gave him the only reply that came to mind, "I would love to."

* * *

"You agreed to go where?" Jean asked Ororo a week after Logan's invitation. She hadn't seen him much because of a weeklong recon mission. While still away but on their way back, he sent her a text, letting her know that he would be up to get her around 8pm.

With it being three days before Christmas, Ororo bought a special outfit for the night while out finishing her Christmas shopping. Though it wasn't normally her taste, it had grown on her. Hopefully, it would grow on Logan too.

Jean, her closest female friend, sat on her bed as she got ready.

"I agreed to go to the "holiday party" at Cass. He was personally invited by the owner due to his win the previous year and he asked me to go. What else was I suppose to say?" Ororo asked her friend, peeking out the bathroom at her.

"_No, I don't want to see you and other guys beat up each other_, would have been a nice reply," Jean said, watching her friend as she zipped up the halter top leather bustier on top of her strapless bra. She stood and Jean gasped as the form fitting leather lace up black legging jeans. Moving to her bed with Jean following, Ororo sat so she could slip on her leather ankle boots, covered in buckles.

"You know that would not have been the correct response, Jean," Ororo replied, getting to her feet once more to go over to her mirror. Her long white hair fell in waves across her shoulders. Leaning forward, she pulled it all to one side, securing it with a silver clip.

"Whatever. I think it's a bit tacky to ask your girlfriend of all of two months to come and watch you in a grudge match. What are you suppose to do while he's fighting.

"That's a good question, Jean," she replied, putting on the last piece of her outfit, a short black leather jacket that was the same length of her bustier, allowing her midriff to show, "And I guess I will find out when I get there."

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was a quarter to 8pm.

"So, naysayer, what do you think?" Ororo teased her friend, extending her arms and slowing turning so she could get the full view.

"Wow…I think once he sees you in that, you guys won't be making it to the "holiday party"," she said, doing a catcall whistle, "You're going to give that man a heart attack."

"I doubt it but I figure why not dress the part," she replied, pulling off her jacket and replacing it with a robe so she could surprise Logan, "It's the least I can do since he dressed up on several occasions to escort me the plays, opera, and restaurants. It's only fair…"

"What's 'only fair'?" Logan asked, as he stood from his leap onto her balcony.

"You know, Logan, she does have a door," Jean said, playfully rolling her eyes at him as he entered the room.

"Ya know me Jean," he said, kissing her cheek before making his way over to his girl, "Got to always keep 'em guessing." He kissed her before greeting her, "Hey darlin'. Miss me?"

"Of course, love," she replied, returning his kiss.

"That's my cue to go," Jean said, looking away from their display, "Have fun at the "party" and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

They didn't hear her as she exited the room. They were too caught up in seeing each other for the first time since their discussion a week ago. After finally coming up for air, Logan looked down at his girlfriend and looked back at her with a quizzical look.

"Ya ready Ro?" he asked.

"Yes. I have on the robe so I could surprise you with my outfit," she replied, untying the sash and slipping the robe from her shoulders.

"Holy shit," he said, as eyes took in the form fitting bustier that put her gorgeous cleavage on display, causing his mouth to water at the sight of the chocolate globes. She stood back a bit, causing his eyes to travel lower, taking in the black leather pants that left very little to the imagination. He looked down at her black leather ankle stiletto boots, covered with buckles.

"You like?" she asked, turning slowly so he could see the whole outfit. He took in the ties on the side of her legs and audibly gasped at the way the pants fit her luscious rear, one of her best features (in his opinion).

"So," she said, looking over her shoulder, looking sexy as hell and knowing it, "What do you think?"

"Let's just say that if I didn't promise Cass I would be there, we would be heading to a nice place I know in the city, far away from the eyes, ears and minds of our fellow X-Men," he replied, taking her in his arms and enjoying the feel of her leather clad body. Though he knew he was being fresh, he couldn't help but palm and gently squeeze her luscious rear.

"Alright now, Logan. As the children say, don't start nothing you can't finish," she said, kissing him and pulling away.

He pulled her back to him, a mischievously gleam in his eye. "Who said, I couldn't finish it?" He leaned in and kissed on her exposed neck, getting a soft moan in response.

Logan nuzzled her neck and covered it with soft kisses. He knew he needed to stop before things got too far but he couldn't tear himself away from her beautiful neck, that was just right for kissing. He couldn't get enough of her scent, a mixture of the shea butter and orchid lotion she used and her natural scent. He felt himself losing it as the low growl, became a groan as she reciprocated and kissed and nibbled at his neck.

"We…need...to…get…going," he said between kissing, "But damn, you feel so good."

"I agree," she replied, giving his neck a final nip. The beast within Logan forced him to look up in at her. She looked into his eyes and saw the raw lust that was there and immediately grew damp. She watched as he sniffed and a look like she had never seen before came over him. She could see the struggle within and felt cool air as he pulled away abruptly.

"Logan?" she called out and all he could do was raise his hand.

He walked over to the balcony and took several deep breaths, needing to get the smell of her out his nose to clear his head. Better now, he turned to face her and took in her concerned look.

"Sorry about that, darlin'," he replied, taking the jacket from her hands and helping her put it on, ignoring the sweet aromas wafting off her, "I got carried away."

"No need to apologize," she said, smiling into her hand, covering it with a cough_. If I knew an outfit such as this would elicit that type of reaction, I would have purchased one weeks ago_, she thought as she turned to put on her jacket.

"Can we go now, milady?" he asked, ignoring the smells.

"Yes, we can."

* * *

The love birds arrived home an hour before sunrise. Logan carried her boots in one hand and held her hand with his other.

"Though I should not be surprised, I still can not believe you won," she exclaimed, enjoying the feel of the cool ground on her tired feet. She had spent most the night on her feet but did not experience any discomfort until they were walking toward his bike. _I guess I was a bit preoccupied_, she thought, looking forward to soaking her feet in some water.

"Why Ro, did ya doubt my skills?" he asked, pulling her toward the side of the house where the trellis stood that lead to her room.

"Never but it's one thing to think it but another to have it happen," she said, her eyes turning white as she lifted them from the ground and let them down on her balcony.

"Well, it was kinda a lite night," he said, leaning against the door frame and watching as she headed over to her vanity to remove her hair clips.

"Really? Why is that?"

"The guys were distracted."

"Really? By what?" she asked, turning to look at him as he walked towards her. He ran his fingers through her hair, making it cover both of her shoulders.

"Not a what, a who."

"Okay. Who?"

"This tall, black chick with white hair, dressed in leather," he told her, removing her jacket and tossing it on the chair next to them.

"Oh really."

"HmMmm. They were tryin' to figure out who she belonged too and ah had to correct them and let 'em know that Ro don't belong to nobody but that ya were there with me."

"Ahh, love. You stood in the gap for me. That's so sweet," she replied, gazing into his eyes, enjoying the warmth that flowed from his body.

"I will always stand in the gap for ya. That's my job," he replied, taking her robe and wrapping it back around her, knowing he if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to keep his word.

"Really? And why is that?" she asked, giving him a quizzical look as he helped her into her robe.

"Because you're my girl. Love you, darlin'. Sweet dreams," he told her, kissing her deeply before pulling away and heading back the way they came in.

"Sweet dreams?" she asked, taking a step toward him, "You're not staying?"

"I'm sorry, darlin'," he replied, turning back to face her with a pained expression, "It has to be goodnight now because if I stay any longer, I wouldn't be able to keep my word about taking this slow."

"But know this," he said, quickly closing the distance between them and taking her in his arms again, kissing her passionately, "Soon and very soon. I will have you completely, my beautiful Ororo. I love you."

With a gentle kiss on her forehead, he turned and headed back to the balcony, only looking back to wave leaping over the banister.

"I love you, too, my dear Logan."


End file.
